Frozen (Lab Rats Version) Truth or dare?
by purpledolpin05
Summary: Just a spin off from my 'Frozen (Lab Rats version)' only that this is a game show. And here's the catch: You get to decide to ASK or DARE ANYONE, as long as they are in my story that is...After all, this is just a game show...Characters are more than listed.


**Introduction**

_**Purpledolpin05: Ok, in case you're wondering this is sort of like a Truth or Dare game show I have in my mind, featuring everyone from my story: 'Lab Rats (Frozen version)'**_

* * *

><p>Director: Lights. Camera. And…action!<p>

Lights were turned on as the crowd started to cheer.

A sixteen year old girl came out. She had dark brownish hair and eyes. She was purpledolpin05, or preferred to be known as Tracy.

"Hello everyone, welcome to Purpledolpin05's Truth or Dare! Now let's welcome our guests!" Tracy announced.

The first one to come out was Chase Davenport. His light brown hair was spiky and his hazel brown eyes were as charming as always. He was wearing a formal suit made of ice and en electric blue cape.

"Let's give it up for…Chase!" Tracy said as everyone cheered.

"Hi!" Chase smiled as fangirls cheered louder.

The next one was Bree and Leo. Bree was wearing a pure white gown with silvery sparkles like starlight. She spun a little as the crowd gushed in awe. Leo was wearing a black tuxedo.

"Up here we have Leo and Bree!" Tracy announced again.

"Hello!" Bree smiled.

"Hey!" Leo smiled.

Janelle and Owen were next. Janelle's dark brown curls of hair matched perfectly with her eyes. She wore a light yellow floral gown. Owen wore an eccentric tuxedo by which he designed himself.

"Now we have Janelle and Owen!" Tracy announced as everyone cheered.

"Hi." Janelle and Owen waved.

"Ok…now next up we have Adam Davenport the Snowman and Sakura Yuki Snowflower, my OC." Tracy spoke as two figures came out.

The taller one was a snowman with a small carrot for a nose. He was wearing a red hoodie shirt and dark blue jeans. The shorter one was half cat, she had turquoise green eyes and back length jet black hair. She just wore a light blue sweater with indigo sleeves, a cyan green belt and dark green trousers.

"Hello! I'm Adam, and I like warm hugs!" Adam smiled as he hugged Sakura.

"Chocking…not breathing!" Sakura gasped for air.

"We now welcome the dead King Donald and Queen Tasha!" Tracy announced as the spirits of the dead parents floated inside.

"DAD?! MOM?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Leo was shocked.

"Oh we were…sweets!" Tasha corrected.

"Yeah, if it weren't for the pilot dropping papaya milkshakes on the jet!" Donald replied.

"Okay how did you make them here?" Bree asked.

"Resurrection stone." Sakura answered.

"WE'RE NOT IN HARRY POTTER!" Leo yelled.

"Anyway…next up is Ice Monster Douglas, Snow monster Spike, Marcus, Trent and Duchess Perry of uh…Pudding Town, I assume…" Tracy read aloud.

"IT'S PERRYTON!" Duchess Terry Perry yelled.

"Let's just get this over with…" the other 4 shrugged.

"Okay right next is…*frowns for a moment* Ethan and Danielle…" Tracy frowned.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The crowd booed loudly.

"GO BACK TO YOUR MOMMAS!" Sakura joined in as she sold half a yard of tomatoes to the crowd.

"Really?" Ethan and Danielle frowned.

"And next up we have…Sakura's parents, and lastly…Art the Reindeer!" Tracy announced the last person and reindeer.

Sakura's mother was elegant and cheerful. Her dad was rather tough and stern. Art just neighed in joy.

"Now the rules are really simple, we just let the readers decide your truth or dare!" Tracy explained to everyone as they gulped.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review, favourite, follow to catch up with the newest updates.<strong>

**And feel free to ask ANYONE or dare ANYTHING! It's a game show after all…**

**You can ask...**

**1. Chase**

**2. Leo**

**5. Janelle**

**6. Snowman! Adam**

**7. Sakura**

**8. Danielle**

**9. Ethan**

**10. Duchess Terry Perry**

**11. Spike**

**12. Douglas**

**13. Trent**

**14. Marcus**

**15. Harushi and Lily (Sakura's parents)**

**16. Art the Reindeer**


End file.
